


Ash's MariBat Platonic November

by highonchocolate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Young Damian Wayne, Young Jonathan Kent, Young Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highonchocolate/pseuds/highonchocolate
Summary: Basically the title. A collection of prompts from MariBat Plat. Nov. Enjoy~
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Barbara Gordon, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Clark Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Duke Thomas, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lois Lane, Stephanie Brown & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 53
Kudos: 199





	1. Akuma/Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Mari are siblings (not biological, but still siblings)

The faint smell of flowers and the musty smell of books filled the air. As she sits in the balcony with Jason, Marinette can’t help but relax. She’s safe, she realizes, and she is not alone anymore. She continues sketching happily amidst the sound of pages turning from Jason’s reading, finally calm for the first time since Hawkmoth appeared.

The peaceful moment is shattered by the tell-tale sound of flapping wings.

When the sound reaches her ears, Marinette feels her breath quicken as her chest heaves up and down. 

All her thoughts come to a halt. She focuses on the ~~butterfly~~ Akuma as it leisurely flaps away from the balcony. She needs to capture it! Running towards the edge, she opens her mouth to call on her transformation. “Tikki! Spo-” Large hands grab her around the waist, preventing her from moving any further. She vaguely realizes that she is suddenly being pulled away by Jason. She wonders why, before remembering that she was about to jump off the ledge to capture the Akuma. Except there’s no Tikki, so she can’t be Ladybug. But… if she’s not Ladybug how will she purify the Akuma? She needs to purify the Akuma! Why isn’t she allowed to purify the Akuma?! People could be dying! Who knows how vicious this one is! She refuses to watch her family and friends die! She can’t take it! If she watches the life drain from their eyes one more time, only to see it flood back into their bodies when she calls upon her Cure, she will _break_. She needs to stop this now! She begins to thrash, kicking her arms and flailing. Over the sounds of her gasping breaths and choked sobs, she can hear disjointed noises in her ear. “-inette! Pixie! Can...ear me? ...butterfly...safe!” Slowly her brain pieces together the sounds into actual words. “...Marinette? Mari! See, it’s just a monarch, you don’t have to worry. You’re safe.” Her brothers voice coos soothingly in her ear. “Safe?” She questions hesitantly, voice rough from her screaming. “Safe.” He responds firmly. “Now let’s get you inside. You can finally show me how to make those fucking macarons. Damned things never turn out properly when I try.” 

“It’s all your swearing Jay. Turns them bitter.” She laughed, albeit shakily.

“I’ll curse as much as I want too, and my food will be fucking delicious!” He retorted.

“Sure, Jay. Sure.” 

Maybe she’s not okay yet, but with the help of her family and friends, she will get there someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is exhausting. Expectations are too.


	2. Timeline/Clock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally one of my favorite prompts haha.

Marinette had been staying with the Kent’s as part of the exchange program she was participating in. Every other Saturday, they would leave Metropolis and go to Gotham so they could spend the weekend with the Waynes. She had grown close to them all, and enjoyed spending time with the chaotic bunch. They were all equally as fond of her, except for Damian. He only tolerated her presence because they had a mutual love for animals. But that was okay! So far, her time in the States had been wonderful, but she couldn’t help but think that with how smoothly her life was going, there was bound to be something drastic and totally awful occurring in the near future. It was on one Saturday morning at the Manor that the wonderful catastrophe she was dreading appeared in the form of a girl in white and blue with spiky pink hair and an umbrella. 

As she sat at the table eating her pancakes, Marinette silently observed the room around her. To her right, Jason and Damian were arguing over their favorite member of the Justice League as Dick observed and occasionally added his own input between mouthfuls of cereal. To her left, Tim was half-dead and gulping coffee as though his life depended on it, while his boyfriend watched worriedly and tried to grab it from him. Alfred was walking towards the kitchen, with the rest of the coffee as Tim looked on sadly. Nearby, Clark, Bruce and Lois were talking over their own meals while Jon chattered excitedly to Damian in between his yelling. Any time he spoke, the other boy would pause his arguing, and turn towards his friend to listen. Smiling to herself, she felt her inner shipper squeal in joy at their adorable antics. 

The peaceful moment was shattered by the appearance of a blue-ringed portal opening up beside the table. The minute it opened, everyone had immediately leapt out of their chairs and grabbed the nearest object available to use as a weapon. Bruce, Clark, Conner and Jason leapt into fighting stances, Dick grabbed his fork as he vaulted over the table, Tim emptied his coffee mug onto the floor and brandished it threateningly, Damian grabbed a katana (when did he get that?!) and Lois held the neck of a large glass vase in her hands. Marinette simply let her head drop to the table with an audible _thunk_ , and let out a long, loud sigh. “I knew it. I can’t have one normal trip, can I?” She groaned before lifting her head. She felt more than saw the shocked stared of everyone else as she walked over to the newcomer. The stranger was wearing a super suit in white and blue, with a pocket watch and an umbrella in her grasp. Bunny ears poked out of short, violently pink hair to match the tail on the back. “Bunnyx!” She frowned. “How are you here?!” The girl grinned at her furious glare. “Hey guys. I need to borrow Mari for a sec, okay? Thanks, bye!” She grabbed the designer by the arm and dragged her into the portal before anyone could say a thing. As the glowing vortex shut behind her, the Manor descended into panicked chaos. They were all freaking out. They had lost Marinette to an unknown person in a portal! They didn’t even know if the stranger was a superhero or supervillain! Immediately, they were racing to the BatCave in hopes of tracking her and figuring out what that person wanted with her.

Meanwhile, in the Burrow, Marinette was panicking. “Bunnyx, what happened?! Is this another Chat Blanc thing? Tikki’s in my bag on my chair! How am I supposed to transform?!” The superheroine in question watched her pace frantically for ten minutes before finally answering her questions. “Chill out, Bug. Max’s suit for the Wayne Gala got ruined next week, so I volunteered to get you so you could fix it!” As she responded, Bunnyx opened a portal into Max’s house and stepped through before dropping her transformation.

“Alix.” Marinette spoke; voice dangerously low. “You portaled to me in front of civilians, because you wanted me to FIX A POPPED STITCH? Not to mention that I live with the Kents and they’re close friends with the Waynes! AND I am MDC, which means I’m invited to the Gala, so you could have come and seen me when you came to Gotham!” At least Max had the decency to look slightly ashamed. Alix merely shrugged nonchalantly, and said “Eh, I’ll send you back immediately if that makes you feel any better.” Marinette set her hands on her hips and began an angry rant. “Alix! You know that you only use your miraculous when you actually need it! Now you’ve exposed yourself to at least ten civilians, and possibly planted a target on my back and yours! The level of irres- ” she was cut off by the girl in question transforming, and opening a portal before shoving her through. As she fell backwards into the living room at the Manor, she continued reprimanding the super heroine even after the portal closed.“-sibility! Next time only call me when the world is ending again!” Marinette yelled towards the couch.

The shocked silence is broken by Jason’s exclamation. “What the actual fuck just happened?!” 

Her head snapped towards him, and upon making eye contact with the rest of the people in the room, she flushed a brilliant shade of red before dropping her face into her palms. “Kwami help me!” She groaned. “How am I supposed to explain _this_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to link things in the notes instead of the actual chapter? I need help, I can't technology.


	3. Shock/Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone, I had to rewrite th one shot because it didn’t fit the rules. But I will be posting the original fic, and may be adding to it in the future!

Alarms began to blare as Marinette walked into Bruce’s office in Wayne Enterprises. At the sudden noise, she immediately flinched and clapped her hand over her ears. “What is that?!” She yelled over the loud wailing. “That’s the metal detector, Pixie.” Jason snickered as Tim moved to a keypad to turn off the alarm. “Do you have any weapons on you, Mari?” He asked as the noise shut off. Looking up at the three sheepishly, she shifted from foot to foot before muttering a quiet “Maybe.” 

At her quiet admission, Jason threw his head back and laughed, while Bruce sighed tiredly from his desk. “Well you’re going to have to take the metal ones off and leave them outside Bruce’s office.” Tim informed her. “Fine.” She grinned mischievously before disarming herself.

She unstrapped two knives from her thigh, before removing a gun from its holster on the opposite leg. Reaching into her boots, she pulled out two daggers, before grabbing two more tiny blades hidden in the soles. She piled the blades neatly on the desk before reaching up to her dress. There’s _more_ ?!” Jason exclaimed as she slid _another_ knife from the bodice as well as some cleverly disguised throwing stars. She placed them down, before reaching up to her head. “Holy fuck” Tim breathed as she pulled out all the bobby pins in her bun and showed them the cleverly disguised darts. After disarming herself, she smiled innocently up at them. “I think those are all my metal weapons!” She announced cheerfully, before skipping happily out of the room and leaving them all in stunned silence. Bruce was the first to speak. “Did she say those were all of her _metal_ weapons?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @highonchocolate!


	4. Banter/Teasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is romance that's implied, but there are no relationships that have been established in this fic. The focus of the teasing is based on romance, but it should still fit the rules.

“Ah! A young man with ice in his gaze and fire in his heart. Your match will be quite the interesting one!” Andre grinned at Damian’s glare as Marinette laughed quietly in the background. “Tt. I am not foolish enough to believe that my true love can be found in _ice cream.”_ Damian spat as the man began creating his sweetheart's ice cream. Why had he allowed his sister to drag him to this again? “Because you owe me one for helping you with your gay awakening.” Marinette responded. “I got you out of that closet you had locked yourself in, and now you’re more comfortable with yourself. And also because I held your katana’s hostage until you agreed.” She added as an afterthought. So he had said that out loud, then. Their conversation was interrupted by their ice cream. 

“Red for his love, blue for his gaze. Yellow for the light he brings to your days.” Andre sang as he handed him the finished desert. “Blue Raspberry, Lemon, and Cherry.” Marinette snickered as they walked home. “I wonder where I’ve seen _that_ color combination before?” 

Damian fought the urge to blush. He was Robin! He was an Al Guhl! He was the blood son of Batman! He knew how to keep blood from rushing to his face! “Is that red on your cheeks I see?” She teased as he turned his head away. _Dammit._ He scowled and rushed in front of her. “Obviously you are hallucinating, Dupain Cheng. There is nothing on my face.” He scowled as he heard her laughing behind him. “Really? Cause I feel like that color looks a lot like Jon’s” She singsonged. He felt his face turning red as she confirmed what he had been ~~hoping~~ thinking. Instead of responding to her statement, he simply looked at her ice cream. “Pistachio, Peach, and Charcoal.” He retorted. “I wonder who that could be?” Now it was his turn to laugh as his sister’s face flared scarlet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had no idea what to do, so I wrote the first somewhat okay idea that popped into my head.


	5. Social Media/Public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Bruce is a little OOC. I don’t really know his thoughts and character very well. I hope this trash is good enough haha.

“Welcome back to The Gotham Gossip! I’m Amanda Wells, here to bring you the latest news from all over the city! Today’s topic: has Bruce Wayne adopted a new child? Earlier this morning, we saw his second oldest son Jason post three pictures on his Instagram. They all featured two people: renowned billionaire Bruce Wayne, and an unknown girl with black hair and blue eyes. They were interacting with a familiarity that suggests they are very close to each other. Father and daughter perhaps? We all know his children, adopted or not, mostly share the same features that we have seen on this girl as well. Who is this mysterious ‘Pixie’? Tune in next time to find out!”

Turning off the TV, Bruce turned to look at Jason with a frown. “Sorry B, I thought I had made them private, but when I posted it was in the public account. But how was I supposed to know those fucking gossips on the news would screenshot them before I could delete them! Those fuckers need to stop paying so much attention to us!” He answered grumpily. Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It’s fine Jason, just show me what they were.”

“Alright old man, don’t worry I got your good side in all of them.” He cackled as he pulled them up on his phone.

Bruce ignored his comments and chose to observe the pictures instead. 

The first picture was captioned “Shopping with Pixie! (and B)” and it showed Marinette and Bruce in a fabric store. Marinette was in profile, and she had two pieces of fabric in her hands with her brows furrowed as she looked between them. She was obviously trying to choose one to buy. In the background there was a pair of legs attached to a mountain of fabrics. If you zoomed in you could faintly see Bruce’s panicked face as he struggled to hold them all. There was a time stamp as well: 11/04/2020, 16:24. Raising an eyebrow at the image, Bruce felt the beginnings of a smile form as he swiped to the next picture.

The caption of the second image was simply “Working”. It had been taken in Marinette’s sewing room at the Manor. Bruce was there again, except you could see his entire face. He was looking baffled but amused as Marinette stood with her back to the cameraman. Her hair was rigged into a messy bun, and she was fluttering around him trying to pin the finer details of the garment into place. There were over five large coffee cups that had been thrown into the trash can, and there were at least three more sitting on the desk behind Bruce. The time stamp on this one was 11/05/2020, 01:47.

The last picture was titled “Sleeping”, with a time stamp of 2:03, and it showed Bruce carrying an half-conscious, tired Marinette into her room. He was still in his suit, with pins sticking out of the hem, and Marinette was clutching her pincushion loosely in her hand, as the other hugged Bruce. Her hair was falling out of its bun, and she had dark circles under her eyes, but she was smiling sleepily at him.

Bruce handed the phone back before speaking. “Those weren’t the way I was planning on introducing Marinette to Gotham, but they’re not bad.” He paused before continuing gruffly. “Make sure to send each of us a copy of them.” Then turned and walked quickly out of the room. 

Behind him, he heard Jason shout up the stairs “You just don’t want to admit you liked the pictures, B!”

_ Was he really that obvious? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to draw the posts instead, but I have no idea how to create digital art, and every time I try taking a picture of my artwork on paper it’s totally shadowed and looks nothing like the real drawing. I hope my not-so-detailed descriptions were enough. Check me out on tumblr (highonchocolate) and leave a comment if you liked :)


	6. Comfort/Cure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't do Day 6! Yesterday was totally hectic, but I will do my best to write something for that prompt when I get the time. The comfort is there, you just have to squint a little bit to see it. Warning: They get a little OOC at the end, just FYI. Trigger: Lots of descriptive violence. (It's in the tags, but still.)

“...Maman? Papa?” As the shaky question fell from Marinette’s lips, she reached out, trembling, towards the lifeless forms of her parents. Dark laughter echoed through the room and she turned hesitantly only to fall back in shock at the sight before her. The bloody corpses of her teammates lay crumpled at her feet. Further back were more dead bodies, piled upon each other in an unending sea of carnage. The sharp tang of iron hung in the air. As her panicked eyes surveyed the destruction before her, she saw more and more familiar faces sticking out of the crowd. Sweet Rose with a sword through her chest, quiet Juleka lying in a pool of her own blood, kind Mylene, the slit throat evident on her neck, clutching Ivan’s broken form. Tears rushed to her eyes as she gazed upon her fallen classmates. Alya, Nino, Kim, Max, all of them...were dead. She screamed and cried until her voice gave out, and even then she wept silently, choked gasps escaping her worn throat. 

As the last of her rasping cries faded away, the voice spoke again. “My dear, sweet, Ladybug. This was not my doing.” It paused, drawing out the silence, savoring her agony as she waited for the truth. “It was _you._ ” 

She fell to the ground, like a puppet whose strings had been severed. “You’re lying!” She shouted. “I would never do this! Stop lying to me!” She pulled Adrien’s stiff corpse into her lap, clutching it as she continued to cry. “Just look at yourself and see that I speak the truth.” As they spoke, a mirror appeared in front of her. Standing, she turned to the mirror, and felt more tears fall down her cheeks at the sight before her. 

There she stood, in her signature black-spotted red, knives and weapons hanging off every inch of her. Guns, throwing stars, vials of poison, she had them all. Covered head to toe in sticky, red, blood. The scent of metal thickened, wafting through air that reeked of tears, sweat and desperation. 

“NO!” Her desperate scream shattered the air. She swallowed, the taste of iron sliding down her ravaged throat. She choked at the thick substance in her mouth, feeling revolution rise in her stomach before she fell to her knees and threw up, over and over.

Even when her stomach had nothing left, she continued dry heaving, the realization of what she had done shattering her soul completely. She laid there, unable to move, her body heavy with the weight of what she had done, simply shaking with tears.

Somewhere in the haze of self-loathing, she felt a prick on the side of her neck. As the world around her faded to black, she couldn’t help but wish she was dying. 

* * *

She opened her eyes to the worried faces of the Batfamily hovering around her. As she blinked the tears from her eyes, she saw ~~Dick and Tim~~ Nightwing and Red Robin gaze down upon her with identical looks of concern. Robin and Red Hood stood behind them, their bodies tense with nearly imperceptible worry. Nearby, Bruce was in his Batman suit, handing a battered and bruised Scarecrow over to several police officers to be carted back to Arkham. Looks like the Bats were a _bit_ more violent than normal. She thought.

Realizing their problem was taken care of, she succumbed to the exhaustion and fell unconscious again.

* * *

She woke up in the Manor, surrounded by warmth. Tim was sitting on her right, leaning against her side as he worked at his computer. Sensing she was awake, he gave her a small smile and draped her blanket more securely around her shoulder. Dick was holding onto her tightly in a hug, and Damian lay with his head in her lap. Jason was draped over the three of them, his heavy body making it impossible to move. Bruce was sitting in an armchair across from the five of them and as she lifted her head to smile at him, Alfred walked in carrying a warm bowl of soup.

Lying there in the comforting presence of her family, she couldn’t help but smile because she knew she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr (@highonchocolate), and drop a comment if you liked!


	7. Games/Cheat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, but I hope you likey. :)

“No fucking way!” Jason shouted as he stared down at the bright red letters declaring ‘Defeat’ on his screen. Around the room, similar cries of anguish went up from the rest of the family. “How are you so good at this?!” Marinette smiled sweetly up at him. “Just lucky I guess. Besides, you picked red, and red is _always_ sus. Not a lot of people think it’s light green.” Babs frowned from where she was sitting. “I told you Mari was an Imposter, but you didn’t believe me.” 

“To be fair, we didn’t believe that Dupain-Cheng was capable of such deceit, “ Damian said, frowning adorably up at the girl in question. She simply laughed and extended a hand to ruffle his hair. “Sorry Dami, but I can bluff pretty well sometimes.” He chose not to respond and instead glared at his phone as though it was the device’s fault they had lost. Tim cackled from where he was sitting across the room. “Me and Mari are totally the best team.”

“I’m calling for a rematch!” Dick interjected, dangling precariously from the chandelier. “There’s no way I’m losing again!” 

Steph shrugged. “At least you survived.” She twisted around to glare at Tim. “He stabbed me three times! And then vented away, the little shit!” Jason grinned. “Try getting jumped in Electrical by Pixie, and tell me if you like that death better.” Damian harrumphed. “You think that was bad Brown, Todd? I was shot in the head from behind. Whoever the third Imposter was didn’t even have the decency to look me in the eyes as they killed me! ” Duke frowned from where he was sitting. “Yeah they got me too.” “And we still don’t know who that was! They killed three out of six!” Dick exclaimed, glancing suspiciously around the room at the rest of them. “Oh them?” Marinette snickered, making eye contact with Tim who was nearly breathless with laughter. “That was Alfred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't figure it out, they were playing Among Us. See ya tomorrow for another one of the prompts I have absolutely nothing pre-written for *sigh* O Inspiration, Inspiration, wherefore art thou Inspiration?


	8. Bread/Lunch

“Did I ever mention the time my grandpa turned into a bread monster powered by an evil supervillain and tried to destroy any modern technology he found?” Marinette asked as she nibbled on a pretzel. “I’m sorry, what?!” Tim exclaimed, staring incredulously at the girl beside him. “Oh yeah! It was because I tried to make him see that putting rice flour in bread actually makes it taste really good, but he didn’t listen. He hadn’t talked to my dad for like twenty years at the time because he said ‘it’s not the way’ or something so I didn’t know what he was like. So then I challenged him to a bake-off or whatever ” She paused her rambling to take a breath (and another bite). “And then I accidentally started singing my dad’s baking song, and he realized I was his granddaughter-oh wait I should probably explain that. You see, I was disguised as a flour delivery person, which is why he didn’t recognize me at first. So he got mad that I had tricked him, and kicked me out of his house. Next thing I knew he was a bread-viking running around Paris.” Frowning in contemplation, she rubbed her chin, getting pretzel powder all over her face. Tim watched detachedly as she shrieked as she realized what had happened before rushing to grab a napkin. He was still lost at ‘bread monster/viking’. “I never really learned why he got akumatized.” She mused. “Anyway, wanna go check out that restaurant Alya told me about for lunch? She said the pasta there was to die for!” Grabbing his hand she dragged him behind her as she raced down the street. Lost in a panic Tim could only follow. ‘His little sister’s grandpa-wait they were siblings! Would that make him  _ his _ grandpa as well?!  _ I’m related to a walking humanoid carb. _ He thought belatedly as he stumbled after her. _ Why is this my life? _


	9. Balance/Posing

“Ohmygod can you believe Mari’s gonna model her own work!” Dick squealed excitedly as they sat down in their seats. “Shut it Dickface,  _ MDC _ hasn’t revealed their identity yet, remember? Jason glared before turning to face the front. Of course, they knew Marinette was MDC, she had enlisted their help to keep her identity hidden, and by then they were all far too smitten with their new sister to even think of denying her. Even Damian had eventually warmed up to her, and declared her his big sister. The boy in question scowled up at the two of them. “Hush, you imbeciles! The show is starting!” From his other side, there were quiet noises of agreement from Bruce and Alfred. As the lights dimmed, Tim looked over from where he was set up with his camera to give them a brief thumbs up before turning back to the device. The music started, and the spotlight shone brightly upon a red-clad form. 

~~ Marinette ~~ MDC stood tall in an elegant gown of scarlet, black and gold. It had a halter neck covered in swirling gold embroidery that faded into shimmering red cloth covering her torso. A thick black belt cinched at the waist, before the skirt flared gently, reaching down to the floor. The lower portion of the dress had subtle gold and black glitter that shimmered and sparkled as she strutted down the runway. A simple black and gold mask covered the skin around her eyes as she trained her piercing blue stare on the audience. Reaching the end, she shifted her weight to one side and turned her head, displaying the elegant golden hairpiece in her bun. Black and red gems sparkled at her wrists as she lifted a hand to rest on her hip.

Pivoting on one foot, a hidden slit reaching mid-thigh opened to showcase gleaming black lace-up stilettos as she sauntered back down the aisle. Pausing once more, she did one, slow revolution to showcase the outfit in full before striding off stage. 

Walking back behind the stage, she pulled her mask off and stared disbelievingly at her hands.  _ Did she really just do that? _ “Hell yeah you did, Pixie! And you looked like a fucking goddess lil’ sis!” Jason shouted as Dick tackled her in a hug. Fist-bumping him proudly, she turned to Alfred who smiled and added that it was “Quite a breathtaking sight, Miss Marinette.” Damian hugged her quickly around the waist and mumbled a quiet “It was pretty.” Before letting go of her just as fast. She laughed and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thanks Dami.” She heard the audience clapping wildly, signaling that all the models had gone. Dick squeezed her hand comfortingly, and Jason whispered a quiet “Go get ‘em Nettie.” As the last person walked offstage, she handed the mask to Bruce, took a deep breath and walked back out.

“Hello everybody. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” 


	10. Pranks/Hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt's there if you squint.

Bruce looked up from his computer at the sound of racing feet. Marinette ran into the room on little feet, stifling her giggles behind one small hand. She made eye contact with him and held one finger to the mouth before stage-whispering to him: “Dada be quiet! Mari’s hiding!” He stifled a smile and nodded seriously as she crawled under his desk. Soon after, he heard the thundering footsteps of his children. “Where is she?! The little imp painted my guns with pink glitter! And there are fucking bunny ears on my helmet! Which is also pink!” “My Nightwing costume’s green and gold! I’ll look like a leprechaun on patrol, B!” “My coffee’s decaf! And my bo staff and suit look like America threw up on it!” “My Robin suit has been colored purple, orange and black! And my katana has been exchanged for a pumpkin carving tool! Father fix this mess!”

As one, his four sons barged into the office room and looked around angrily “Boys, calm down, I’m sure there was a reason for this-” “Found her!” Damian called triumphantly as he lifted his little sister up and swung her around. “Tickle attack!” Dick cried as the other two wiggled their fingers threateningly. “Besides, old man, you haven’t seen what she did to the Batmobile yet.” Jason grinned. Bruce felt dread creep up his spine at the words of his second oldest. “Mari,” he questioned hesitantly. “What did you do?” His daughter immediately stopped her squirming and ginned innocently up at him. “Dada we learned about holidays in school! So I made Ricky a lep-er-kan, Jay-jay’s the Easter bunny, Timmy gets to be decorated for Fourth of July and Dami’s Hall-ween! And then you get to be Santa! So I gave you a Santa suit, and a sleigh!” She must have seen his horrified look, because she immediately rushed to reassure him. “I didn’t forget the reindeer, don’t worry. Titus is Rudolph! See?” And pulled the Great Dane to face him, although he looked far less intimidating due to the reindeer horns and jingle bells he was sporting.

“Woof.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com/)!!!!


	11. Park/Slide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Talia gave Damian to Bruce as soon as he was born, so he is NOT a murderous little baby running around with knives and a katana. And Damian and Jon are the same age.

“Mari, look! Slide!” Damian called, dragging his older sister behind him as he raced towards the playground on little toddler feet. They were in Metropolis, and since Marinette was one of Damian’s favorite siblings (nobody can beat Dick, so they settled for a tie), she had agreed to take him outside to enjoy the fresh air. Smiling at the sight of her little brother looking so enthusiastic, Marinette laughed and quickened her pace to match his as they ran to the park.

Sitting down on one of those hard, plastic benches, she brought out her sketchbook and began to design, keeping one eye on him the whole time. 

One second he was climbing up the ladder, the next he was falling, falling, falling. Everything stopped, and her lungs seized up as panic flooded her veins. Green eyes widened in fear at the feeling of his feet tipping backward off the solid rungs. Before he could even scream, she was on her feet and racing towards him, designs and pencils long forgotten. Suddenly, a small hand reached down and grabbed his before he could hit the ground. The world restarted, and air rushed back into her lungs. She stood there for a moment, heart still racing, as she processed everything that had happened, before running over to him.

She watched as the small boy, pale and black haired, fixed bright aquamarine eyes on her brother and smiled widely. Damian, jade eyes still wide in shock, hugged him in thanks before smiling hesitantly in return. They began to talk animatedly, and when she reached them (why were these parks so big?!) he immediately turned to her and pointed to the blue-eyed boy. “Mari! This is Jon! He saved me, and we’re best friends now!” Smiling shakily, she grabbed his small frame and pulled him into a tight, relieved, hug; feeling the last of her panic beginning to subside. She looked down at the other boy, Jon, who adjusted his glasses nervously. “Hi Jon, I’m Marinette.” Crouching down, she gave him a warm smile and a tight hug as well. “Thank you for saving my little brother. Would you and your family like to eat lunch with us?”


	12. Art/Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a product of my sleep deprivation. I regret nothing.

Scarlet Bug dropped down gently on the roof behind Harley. The Siren was standing in front of a heavily-graffitied wall, opened cans of spray paint lying at her feet. In front of her, bright blue letters proclaimed ‘FUCK YOU CLOWN’, with several underlines and exclamation points. Raising an eyebrow, she coughed once to alert the woman to her presence. 

At the noise, Harley spun around, a wide grin already on her face. “Heya little bug! What’s up?” Glancing at the cans, Marinette motioned to the wall. “May I?” Expecting a reprimand, and taken aback by the question, it took her a second to respond. She smirked and tossed her a nice shade of pink, accompanied with a cheery call of “Show me whatcha got, girlie!” She caught it one-handed and walked over to the wall with a determined grin.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she swept her arm down in a finishing stroke, before capping the can and placing it down next to the others she had used. Turning to Harley, she gave her a shit-eating grin. “You like?” Instead of an answer, all she got was laughter. “I’m making this my home screen!” Harley cackled, bringing out a bright pink-and-blue phone to snap a picture. Laughing, she pocketed the phone and gave her a once over. “You might not be so bad, little bug. Hit me up next time ya wanna do something like this.” Marinette smirked. “I’ll see you around, Harley.” Before diving off the roof and swinging away.

Behind her, underneath Harley’s original artwork lay her own addition: a giant hyper realistic middle finger, with a phrase of her own beside it.

‘Oh wait, nobody wants to fuck a walking eggplant. Lose the grass hair and try again, you punk bitch.’


	13. Growth/Natural + Space/Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts are there. Just squint really, really, hard.

Ivy found her standing on a rooftop near Crime Alley. 

The stranger stood with their back turned to her, their small frame unnaturally still, even as the edges of their long robe fluttered gently in the wind. An eerie melody twined through the night; whispering tales of gods, heroes, and a fallen city, brought back with a wish. As she landed on top of the apartment complex, Ivy staggered back at the surge of power emanating from the person. Or was this even a person? She stepped forward warily, ready to call upon her vines at the first sign of hostility. “Who are you?” Her loud question reverberated through the calm night, shattering the quiet peace surrounding them. 

The stranger turned, and Ivy’s breath caught in her chest. Dark skin, blacker than the night around them, gleamed with shifting constellations of silver. Bright stars twinkled across their body, and endless black hair stretched on, gaping like an abyss. The whirling vortex of their eyes slid from the cityline to meet with hers, as crimson lips split into a faint smile. Flares of green burst from nowhere, dancing through the space between them with a soft glow. “Ah,” they spoke, voice resonating with ancient, unfathomable wisdom. “It seems like I have found a kindred spirit.” They paused, and observed her again. Her soul felt laid bare, all her faults and acts of kindness pushed to the forefront for this... _being_ to weigh. They shook their head. A small, infinitesimal gesture. “No. We are not the same. But close enough.” 

Finding her words, Ivy spoke up, feeling defiance run through her. She would not die today. She refused to be killed by this stranger. “Close enough for what?” Instead of answering, they opened their hand, and she watched in curiosity, then awe, as a large flower bloomed from their palm. “You can control plants too.” She breathed, shock flooding her veins. “Create, not just control.” They corrected, closing their hand around the blossom and uncurling their fingers to reveal an empty palm once more. “I can do many things, Pamela Isley. However, this is where you and I are alike. One day, I hope you will teach me how to control this power of mine.” “What?” She exclaimed incredulously, disbelief lining every inch of her body. “You don’t know how to control this?!” The figure smiled bitterly. “I was not always like this you know. I used to be...human. Mortal. I had a family, friends, a _life_.” 

“What happened?” She breathed, several questions at the tip of her tongue. “And who are you?” The figure tilted their head, weighing the tale in their mind. “I sacrificed it all for my people. I was a heroine once. Ladybug. The embodiment of Creation and Luck herself. I used to be someone. But now..this is what I have become. A desperate wish for the power to save them all, made by a foolish teenager who didn’t understand everything she would lose. This is my consequence.” Tears of silver moonlight dripped down her cheeks, as raw grief flooded her tone. “What is your name?” Ivy asked, sympathy and sadness filling her being. This was just a girl. A teenager. Granted, she was insanely powerful, and seemed to be an immortal goddess, but she was still a child. A _child_ , fighting a war she was never meant to partake in. 

“I do not need your sympathy.” Her voice cracked through the air, daring her to refuse. “I made the choice. As for your question, I am nobody. I carry no name.” She paused, reaching for memories that did not belong to her anymore. “But when I was human….my name was Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” The name rang through the air, resonating with an otherworldly tone. She waved her hand dismissively, a simple flick of her starry wrist ending the conversation. “Before I go, I give Gotham this gift.” Magic rippled through the words and down into the city, seeping into the cracks and beginning to heal invisible scars. Smoothing over the fading echoes of pain and sweeping through the streets like a fresh breath of air. As the sky brightened with the promise of dawn, the goddess turned away, a glowing blue portal opening beside her. “We will meet again.” 

And then she was gone, nothing left of her presence but a single, pearly white petal dropping gently to the concrete roof.


	14. Gift/Flourish

When she first came to Gotham, she was wary and battle hardened. Her once-smooth edges had been shattered and torn until she was left unforgiving and unyielding. Haunted blue eyes would flit from door to window, escape routes and exits already forming the moment she stepped into a room. She carried herself like a survivor that had fought and clawed and struggled every day to stay alive. She carried herself like a warrior that had taken hit after hit but was forced to rise every time she fell. She carried herself like a hero. But she did not feel like a hero. She felt nothing. She mechanically moved through the motions of everyday life, numb to the world around her. 

Then one autumn day, a group of four black-haired men stumbled through the door of her shop, laughing and bantering, bringing with them the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin, and a swirl of red and orange leaves. Somewhere, she felt a spark of curiosity flicker to life. They came again and again to her little cafe, and soon enough they were a regular, noisy,  _ lively _ , presence. It was one day, when she found herself laughing and smiling as Damian ruffled her hair, and Dick grinned at her over Tim and Jason's arguing heads, that she realized: she could  _ feel _ again.

Somehow, these four had pushed away the barriers she had built around her emotions. As the shock hit her, she began to cry, small droplets of water rolling down her cheeks. Tasting the salt on her tongue, she pressed her face into her palms and laughed, more and more tears flowing down her face. They had looked at her in concern, but she simply beamed, eyes still shining. “You will never know what you gifted to me, or how much it means.  _ Thank you. _ ” 

Now, thanks to her new family, her rough edges were still there, but they had been softened. Smoothed over with sandpaper so that they were not so hard.  Now, Marinette  _ lived _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean flourish means: “(of a person, animal, or other living organism) grow or develop in a healthy or vigorous way, especially as the result of a particularly favorable environment.” so...


	15. Scuffle/Defend

“You can’t kill him!” Ladybug rushed to stand in front of Hawkmoth’s crumpled form, opening her arms defensively. “And why not?” Red Hood growled, looming over her small frame, hands already grasping at the guns rating in their thigh holsters. “After all he did to you, and Paris, you choose to defend him?” Robin asked incredulously, katana already out of its sheath. “At least some maiming is allowed!” 

“He is a Miraculous Wielder, and is therefore will be subjected to trial by  _ our _ laws.” She responded tersely, refusing to back down under their intimidating glares. “Ladybug, are you sure this is wise?” Batman asked, face unreadable behind the dark cowl. “This is  _ my _ city, and as I said, I am the Guardian, which means he is  _ mine  _ to deal with.  _ Am I understood? _ ” She growled, scowling at the five of them. She was flanked by Ryuko, Chat Noir, Queen Bee, Viperion, and the rest of her team, and they seemed to share her sentiment, reaching subtly for their weapons and lowering themselves into defensive stances. “Alright fine!” Red Hood threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly, holstering his guns. “Just make sure that little fucker gets what he deserves.” Robin nodded in agreement. “The punishment must be adequate.”

“Oh it’ll be good.” She smirked, something dark creeping across her face. “The Gods are not pleased with this one.” Batman nodded, seeming satisfied with her assurance. “Well if that’s settled then we’ll be leaving.” At his words, the fight seemed to drain out of her, as she slumped in resignation. “Of course.” She smiled sadly up at them. “I’ll miss you.” Nightwing was quick to bound over and hug her tightly. “You can always come visit, Bug.” 

“Okay.” She agreed, but she wouldn't quite meet their eyes. Red Robin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but said nothing. “Well, I’m going to deal with him, and I’ll, uh, I’ll see you around.” She grabbed his limp body and slung it over her shoulder, before swinging away across the Parisian skyline, followed by the shadowy silhouettes of her team. 

* * *

The Miraculous Wielders were never seen again, but legend tells of a temple in Tibet where several immortals are said to reside, ready to defend the world should evil rise again.


	16. Allergies/Caution & Store/Bags

“Hey Adrien!” Steph turned to face the green-eyed boy, holding up a large feathered boa that was an alarming shade of purple. “Whaddya think of this?”

“Coming Steph, hold on!” He called from across the store where he was conversing with Tim. The two of them had managed to bond over their similar parents and their use of staffs in battle, so now it was virtually impossible to pull them apart. It didn’t help that they were both nerds as well. Tim shook his head, signaling for him to make his way over. He looked it up and down, a small crease appearing between his brows. “Oh, it’s very-” whatever he was going to say next was drowned out by a loud sneeze. Adrien doubled over, eyes screwed up and sneezed three more times into his elbow. “Is that..ah...is that a feather boa?” He managed to get out in between sniffles. “Oh, maybe it is. Lemme check.” She looked over the tag, checking the product materials. “It is real feathers!” She exclaimed “How did you know?” 

“I’m -achoo!-allergic to them” He sneezed again, punctuating his point. “Oh.” She responded, feeling embarrassed. “It’s okay, really. I’ll just-” he sniffed again, pointing blindly towards the back of the shop. “I’ll just go back over there.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you do that Cat Boy.” She shooed him away, hiding her grin behind one hand, before whipping out her phone. 

**WaffleQueen** : Luka! Your boyfriend’s allergic to feathers! Just like a real cat!

**GuitarHero** : You didn’t know that, Steph?

**FashionMaster** : It’s a side effect of using the ring.

**WaffleQueen** : An adorable one!

**GuitarHero** : What if Cass saw this?

**YellowJacket** : Don’t be ridiculous.

**YellowJacket** : She would agree with us.


	17. New/Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon that after Miracle Queen, Marinette did become the Guardian, but only after Fu died would the transfer of power be complete. Like, the longer lifespan doesn’t happen for her until he’s dead. That way the blessing transfers from him to her.

When Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian went to visit their pseudo-sister in Paris, they were not expecting to meet nineteen floating Gods as well. But you know what they say, just keep rolling with the punches and everything will turn out fine. Totally.

“Hey Mme. Cheng! Is Marinette upstairs?” Tim asked politely as they made their way into the bakery. “Hi Tim, Damian, Jason, Dick, it’s lovely to see you again! Yes, Mari’s up in her room. You can go on up, she won’t mind.” The small woman replied, waving a hand towards the back stairs distractedly as she continued ringing up orders. “Tt. Let’s not waste any time with these fools.” Damian scoffed, indicating the customers around them. “Let’s just head upstairs.” Dick beamed down at him. “Is that your way of saying you want to go see her, Dami?” The younger boy simply scoffed in response and marched up the stairs. 

“Hi Marine-WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!” Jason shouted, nearly throwing himself out of the room upon entering and seeing whatever was inside. “Move out of the way Jason, what are you talking about-FLOATING STUFFED ANIMALS OH MY GOD!” 

“Tood, Grayson, you imbeciles, what are you yammering about?” Damian scoffed, pushing past the two others to see what all the fuss was about. Once he stepped into her room however, he immediately drew his katana and lowered into a fighting stance. “What is the meaning of this?” He hissed, glaring at the floating...things hovering around his sister. Tim was at the back, and too short to see over Jason and Dick’s much taller frames, so he elbowed his way past them to stand beside his younger brother. “Oh wow.” He breathed, staring around the room in awe. “What are they?” He asked, inching closer to a black one in curiosity. “Hey watch it kid!” It snapped, darting nimbly out of the way. “Let Pigtails do her thing!” 

“Pigtails? Oh you mean Marinette?” Tim asked, glancing at the girl in question. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing simple white cotton robes. Her face was blank, eyes closed and unmoving. The only sign that she was alive was the slight rise and fall of her chest. The air around her seemed to ripple with a strange energy, and they watched as a mahogany symbol began to materialize over the back of her neck, as though it was being written, it’s deep color vivid against her skin. Suddenly, her eyes flew open, the pupils a blinding white, contrasting sharply with their deep black sclera. Shadows seemed to flicker in her unseeing gaze, and the light seemed to fill the room with an unearthly radiance. Dick let out a quiet shriek, and even Damian took a step back at the sight. “What the actual fuck?” Jason whispered, sounding nervous. “What the fucking fuck.”    
“That’s new.” Tim remarked sarcastically as her eyes reverted to their normal sparkling blue. She made no sign of acknowledging their presence, but they knew she sensed them even as she turned to the floating beings. “Well, it’s done.” She smiled hesitantly up at them, holding out her hands. “The transfer happened, and now there’s no going back.” 

“Okay Mari you need to explain what in the actual hell that was!” Dick burst out, looking panicked. 

“Oh, um, that…” She laughed nervously, hugging herself tightly. “Am I allowed to tell?” 

“Of course you can tell them Marinette! You are the new Guardian after all.” A bright red thing chirped in a strangely high-pitched voice, flying down to pat her on the nose.

“Oh right.” She shifted her gaze to the four of them. “You might want to sit down.”

“Um, so what you just saw was the transfer of Guardianship from my old Master to Me.” She began, looking unsure of herself. “Uh, Guardianship of what exactly?” Tim cut in, looking confused. “Guardianship of the Miraculi, and the Miracle Box.” She answered. Taking in their blank faces, she let out an exhausted sigh. “Okay, let's start this from the beginning….”

~One explanation, two broken noses, and an angry call to Bruce later~

“Well that still doesn’t explain what just happened!” Damian grumbled, pinching his nose to stop the bleeding. “Yeah! Like what that symbol on your neck was, and why exactly your eyes looked like some color reversal shit.” Jason added, also holding his own nose. “What symbol?” She smirked, showing them her bare neck. “What?!” Dick exclaimed, eyes widening comically at the sight of unblemished skin. “It was right there!” 

“t can’t be seen by anyone but members of the Order. The symbol is their mark, and it basically means that I’m a full-fledged Guardian now.” Tim narrowed his eyes. “You’re hiding something.”

“What is it?” Damian scowled, looking up at her petulantly “Um, well, I have like two and half times as long a lifetime as you. I can live until I’m 200 years old. Assuming that ya’ know, I don’t get poisoned, or assassinated or whatever. “ She squeaked, fiddling with the ends of her robe. “As long as you aren’t immortal I’m chill.” Jason remarked, relaxing against the side of her chaise. “Don’t be a Ra’s.” Tim laughed, earning a glare from Damian. “You aren’t, like, mad at me or anything? For keeping this from you?”    
“Nah, you’re fine Mari.” Dick waved a hand nonchalantly. “Just because some things about you changed doesn’t mean your relationship with us has to.” 

“Thank you.” She breathed, tears filling her eyes as she grabbed them in a hug. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot about this XD, but come check out my [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com/)!!!!


	18. Stones/Precious

Marinette had always worn the bejeweled red earrings for as long as anyone could remember.

She had several pieces of jewelry, all inlaid with glittering stones in every hue. Somehow, whenever someone came close to grabbing them, she would be there, flashing them a sweet smile even as her eyes glittered dangerously behind shimmering glasses. Several members of the family had walked in on her meditating with them on, and Stephanie swore she had seen the patterns across them glow. 

They never questioned it, but they knew the stones were absolutely precious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://highonchocolate.tumblr.com/)!


	19. Nap/Blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update because I was late! Hehe sorry.

Adrien had a habit of falling asleep in the strangest of places. He could plop down on a couch in the middle of the sunroom and simply lie there for hours on end, green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Soon it became a game to find what the most absurd place he could nap in was. Stephanie caught him curled up in a load of laundry that had just come out of the dryer, Dick found him knocked out in the corner of a closet, and even Jason spotted him lying on the warm kitchen tiles. Occasionally, one would catch a quiet hum rumbling in his chest, almost like a purr. But the craziest time of all was when Bruce went to call an emergency meeting in the cave, and Adrien climbed down from the nest of blankets he had made on the dinosaur’s head.


	20. Book/Glasses

“Hey Alfie! Have you seen my glasses? I can’t fucking find them!” Jason shouted as he searched the second floor. As he walked out of Marinette’s room, he did a double take at the sight of a pair of glasses sitting innocently on her dresser. “Did I leave them here or something? Fuck am I getting old?” He grabbed them, and slid them on his face. Immediately a bright glow manifested, nearly blinding him with its intensity. “What the hell?!”

“Greetings young sir. Are you of noble decent?” The floating thing asked, tilting its disproportionately large head inquisitively. “Oh shit I knew drinking that much last night was a bad idea. Now I’m fucking hallucinating!” 

“I am Kaalki. And you are apparently my holder. Do you have sugar cubes? I accept only the most sophisticated ones.” 

“What? Sugar cubes? No I don’t fucking have any! What I want to know is what the hell you are, and why the fuck you’re hiding in my little sister’s glasses!” 

As the tiny horse bobblehead opened their mouth to answer, Jason heard a choked gasp from the doorway. Marinette stood in the hall, bluebell eyes wide with shock. She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly before speaking. “Um...it’s not what it looks like?” 


	21. Secrets/Magic

Stephanie walked into Marinette’s room and stopped short.  
Marinette was kneeling on a futon, palms facing the ceiling as they rested on her knees. A blue feathered pin was resting in front of her, surrounded by red earrings and a black ring. Smooth words seemed to echo and respond throughout the room as she chanted, and the light emanating from her palms and the jewelry cast dancing shadows upon the walls. Steph took one look at the glowing and walked straight back out stating: “Nope! I can’t deal with any more craziness today!”

One Hour Later

“Tikki I feel like something important happened while I was meditating.”


	22. Sick/Soup + Work/Break

“Tim?” Marinette questioned softly as she quietly opened his office door. There was a quiet sneeze. “Tim?” She noticed his hunched over form, bundled in blankets as he wiped his runny nose and continued typing frantically. “C’mon Tim. Take a break.” 

“....No.” He grumbled, sniffing pathetically, but refusing to quit. “Tim.” She stated firmly, “You need to take a break. You’re sick, and you can’t keep working like this.” He glowered up at her, but the intimidating effect was ruined by his red nose and glassy eyes. “Tim. Big brother. Timmy. Please stop working.” 

“Make me.” 

“I’ll go get Alfred...” She warned, planting her hands on her hips. He turned his shocked gaze to her. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you don’t know how to end it, so you just stop halfway through. XD


	23. Sweet/Pout

People took one look at Adrien, with his wide grin, and sparkling green eyes and wrote him off as a harmless, adorable sunshine child. But anyone who  _ really _ knew him knew that he was much more dangerous than he seemed. His greatest weapon could immobilize even Batman: The Pout. The corners of his mouth would turn down slightly, and he’d blink up at you with soft kitten eyes and before you knew it, you were at his mercy. Everyone knew to fear The Pout, but whenever a new person came along it was always funny to watch them cater to Adren’s every whim.


	24. BFF/Marriage

As she looked at Jon standing by the altar, Marinette felt her heart swell with love as the first chords of the music floated through the air. Damian shot her a nervous glance as he walked down the aisle, and she sent him a reassuring wink in response, barely concealing her own excitement. 

Her two best friends were getting married! 

She remembered how when they were little, they each confessed to her and then swore her to secrecy, trying in vain to show their crush how they felt. 

She remembered how they first ended up getting together- when she had finally lost her patience and locked them in a room with each other until they confessed. 

She remembered helping them as they freaked out over their first dates, and how she had been running between their separate rooms all afternoon as they did the exact same thing and panicked over the smallest details. 

As they kissed amidst the cheers of their family and friends, Marinette smiled because she knew their love story was going to be beautiful. 


End file.
